


Anna

by strikesolo1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Dragon - Freeform, First Meetings, Male Dragon - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikesolo1/pseuds/strikesolo1
Summary: Black places are hard enough to get out of without help. Enryous had help this time.The meeting of Anna and Enryous, my husband and my characters.
Relationships: enryous/Anna - Relationship





	Anna

**Author's Note:**

> This was the story that introduced my character Anna to my husband's Anna. This is the modern Au that I have for the two of them. Hope you enjoy.

There was a club in downtown that ask no questions, everyone one and everything was allowed. Rumors swirled around the place that there were bodies buried in the basement, no one asked unless one wanted to join them. This was the place where broken people went to to feel whole, and the place where whole people went to feel broken. At least for a little while. 

Enryous didn’t know why he was going there, he didn’t know why he was doing a lot of things anymore. His life felt like his decisions didn’t even matter anyway, they didn’t matter when it came to his now dead of 5 years mate. It hadn’t mattered to her when she cut her throat with an enchanted sword making it impossible for for him to heal. He hated her for it, he hated the memories the joy and the absolute selfish pain that they cause him. Adomini was next to him in this neon blue vinal seat, she was drinking the strongest vodka that they served. Her golden eyes running over the many males in the room , probably looking for her next bedmate. He didn’t comment anymore , there was no point. She was trying to heal herself through physical companionship where she didn’t have to feel or every see the male or female ever again. Her real mother was worried but there was nothing either of them could do. There was no comfort that was to be had after someone commits suicide , there was none. 

He swallowed his scotch, the warmth warming his cool throat. The drake always felt cold lately. He turned to Adomini but she was gone, off to seduce another victim. He smirked at his own train of thought, his daughter was the ultimate predator weather on the battlefield or in the bedroom. He was proud of her, she was like her mother, that caused his mood to plummet. 

After a while he leaned back closing his eyes, the energy in this club was good for him chaos and sex. It was delicious. Feeling the booth seat sink underneath him thinking Adomini had returned he droned out.  
“Did you find someone to suit your fancy daughter?”

Adomini didn’t answer. Instead there was a soft draconic snort beside him. His pale yellow eyes opened , the dragoness that sat next to him was not his daughter. His heart did a flip in his chest. A golden dragon sat next to him, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen he scales shimmered gold but when she moved they shown with blue multi-chrome irradesence. There was no dragon ness like her, her eyes the bluest of blues as they pierced into him before looking down. Bringing a hand up running it through her white hair.   
“I’m really sorry, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about your wife.”  
That took him a back for a moment, there was no way he could have met her before. He would have remember a dragonness like her.  
“How?” He cleared his throat.  
“Did you know her ?”  
This caused the dragoness to blush.  
“Um no. I just, I’m an empath. I felt your pain and then it was explained to me through your emotions telling me.”

He was stunned, empaths are extremely rare even the best could not do what she just did. 

“Well, thank you then Miss?”  
She just smiled and leaned forward, running her hand up his arm. Forcing emotion into him, feeling everything at once, it was like a high on the strongest drug in the world. He groaned under his breath and she giggled. Her lips brushed his ear as she told him his name as she flooded emotion through him that he hadn’t felt in years, she was dangerous. Before she let go her hand wandered into his pants pocket slipping her business card onto it.  
“When you need to feel again you’ll come to me.”  
Kissing his cheek she stood smiled and walked away. He was left tying to remember how to breathe. Adomini came to the table moments later, she had a knowing smile on her face.  
“That was interesting to watch. You looked like you could have taken her right there and then.”

Enryous glared at his daughter.  
“Daughter, kindly fuck off.”  
The black dragoness laughed and began to walk away.   
“Go get laid father it would do your grumpy ass some good.”

Enryous had returned from the club around one o’clock in the morning, he felt like he was coming down off of a really intense high. His hands were shaking so much to the point that he couldn’t even put the key in the door. He sighed and leaned against the door instead sliding down to the stoop. What the fuck? How could one dragoness do this to him, even when he first met Tam did she take his breath away like this woman did, it was a shame when she whispered in his ear that he couldn’t hear it. His blood was pounding to loud in his ear for him to hear much of anything. Running his hands through his hair he breath slowing as he focused on it. Fuck.  
Finally after nearly an hour he entered his rather destroyed house. once when he went into a fit of depression and rage due to his grief, he took his claws to mostly everything in the entire house. It was embarrassing but he really didn’t care at this point, no one visited him, not after he threw something at the last person who did so. He collapsed on the couch and fell into a restful sleep, something that he hadn’t had in a very long time.

When he woke up the next morning he realized first how rested he was and second the raging erection between his legs. He stood his legs shaking underneath him as he moved to the bathroom leaning heavily against the wall as he did so. He was rested but he felt drained all at the same time, the high that he had from yesterday had completely worn off leaving a massive hole in his chest where those powerful emotions should be. The thought of that causing his mind to remember the dragonness who forced those emotions into him. The cock between his legs twitching at his rather lewd thoughts. Fuck, he thought to himself as he flopped down on the side of the tub. He never ever in his life pined over someone like this before in his mind it was rather demeaning for an alpha dragon like himself to be like this. With a growls he reached down curling his massive hand around his equally massive cock. Those golden eyes fluttered closed as he remembered her smile, how her body pressed against him as she touched him, the the scent of jasmine and earth radiating from her. The swell of her thighs and the curve of her hips. Fuck, he lurched forward as he came on the tile floor his eyes swimming with white dots. He groaned and leaned back, promptly falling ass first into the tub. Adomini could hear him cursing all the way front he other side of the house.

She was in a good mood, her tiny flat now nice and clean her fat tabby cat lounging on the orange couch in a ray of sunlight. Looking at her watch she squealed throwing the broom in the closet before bolting out of the apartment. Padding down the stairs and into her business flipping on lights and random things on as she went. The dragonness ran a massage parlor, bathhouse and healing center all in the same building. She took appointments and walk ins, she was the best healer in town that was her reputation and she was proud of it. Unlocking the door she waved the first customer in apologizing for being late, the customer waved the apology away saying that they were happy to wait for her as long as she needed. She smiled and ushered them intro the back massage room. Before following him in she took a deep breath and centered her self before smiling and closing the door behind her. 

The day progressed, it was one of those days where there were more walk ins then appointments, she like it that way. All of the new emotions coming through the door she liked people, but she liked them more when she had no expectations. 

She was at the counter when he came in, a few customers who could feel a minute amount of energy could sense the sheer amount of power coming off of him. She didn’t acknowledge him though, she needed to finish with this customer first, she noticed her other ones filing out most with looks of fear on their face. What an alpha dragon sort of thing to do, she thought to herself. She smiled and wished the customer a good day, the male in front of her quickly scurried out.

“You didn’t have to scare my customers.”  
He looked at her with those piercing eyes that didn’t affect her what so ever.   
“I didn’t mean to, it comes with me apparently.”  
She smiled affectingly at him.

“What can I do for you?”  
He looked around at the menu of her services.   
“I would like to rent a bath for a while.” 

She smiled, money exchanged hands and he was being lead back into one of the private baths. 

“This place is beautiful, you’ve done well with remodeling it.”   
The Female looked back at him in surprise.   
“How did you know I remodeled?”  
“This place was mine at one point, it use to be a club named Shangra la.I sold it after well...”

She nodded. Thinking for the black dragoness that sold her this place for cheap telling her to take care of this place it meant a lot to the owner. Now she understood why. 

“Well I love this place a lot, I’m happy that you like what I did with it,”  
He simply smiled. 

She left him soaking in the pool while she went to gather some essential oils. The Drake was intriguing and very hurt. His sadness permeated the entire place, it clung to her slightly weighing her down as she walked. When she returned he looked up at her smiling at her, he seemed rather relaxed. Bending down on her knees, her linen dress dipping into the water slightly as she poured the oils and flower petals into the bath.   
“Is this alright for you for the time being?”  
He nodded and reached out brushing his fingers over the back of her hand, Smiling softly words her. Something sparked between them at that moment, like the entire world shifted slightly underneath the two of them. Breath caught in her throat and she pulled back quickly exiting, closing the door before she gasped in breath. What was that? She thought to herself as she pressed her fingers where he touched her. 

The dragoness left him alone until the water went cold, he stood dried himself and went out into the lobby fully dressed. She was cooing at one of the plants that was loosing leaves, most likely due to a disease of some sort. She was petting the leaves the plant seemed to like it. He came to her.

“Is it going to be ok?” He asked her softly.  
She looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
“Yes, its just a sickness of the leaves. It will be ok.”  
The drake leaned over her shoulder to look at the leaf in her hand, not that he understood much about plants but she made him want to know and understand everything there was to know about them. 

“I’ve been a real jerk coming here and not even knowing your name.”  
She turned putting her hands on her very soft and luscious looking hips.   
“Why I told you yesterday.”  
A sheepish look crossed his face.   
“I didn’t actually hear you the club was loud.”  
With a shake of her head she gently punched him in the shoulder.   
“Your hearing going old man.”   
He looked taken about, thinking how much he could prove how much that he wasn’t an old man. Instead he just growled deep in his throat. Causing her to chuckle.  
“Well how bout this, you take me out to dinner. That little Chinese place down the street. And then I will tell you my name.”  
It took all of his will power not to reach out and pull her to him, to bury his face in her neck kissing and lapping at her soft scales. He cleared his throat, before croaking out an agreement. She chuckled and leaned forward pressing her hand against his chest, letting a bit of emotion seep into him.   
“Than its a date then.”

“So what’s so special about this dragoness?” Adomini asked her sire as he was pulling a deep crimson shirt across his back.   
“I told you she is unlike any dragoness I have ever met.”  
His daughter giggled and stretch out on the bed the end of her tail flicking playfully.  
“Was she the reason why you had a raging hard on this morning.”  
He growled at her something obscene and she just laughed.  
“How do I look?”  
She looked him over, from his crimson button up shirt to the gold cuff links, black pants with tiny pinstripes, down to his polished talons.  
“Ya look fuckable, any dragoness would have you. Still don’t get why ya want this one.She seems like she’s leading you on.”

He leaned down studding his golden eyes flaring,  
“Some things are worth the fight little one.”  
Adomini waved him away. 

The dragoness in question came down the fire escape of her flat seeing him leaning against his car. He looked handsome, red was a good color on him. She grinned slightly as she smoothed her dress down, the simple black dress hung on her curves coming down to just above her knees then with a sheer purple shawl it was simple but her golden scales simply caused her to not need anymore ornamentation.

When he saw her his stomach dropped out from under him. He felt like he did when he dated Tam, excited for the new experience. Also the other side of his brain telling him how good that dress would look on the floor. Smiling shyly at him as she approached he held out his hand to her she took it.

The rest errant was an extremely fancy Chinese’s restaurant at the fancy side of town, she had only been there once. Enryous seemed right at home there, he ordered everything in Mandarin and poured tea for her. He was extremely kind.   
“So tell me what you do Enryous?”  
He paused for a moment wondering what to tell her, the truth was embarrassing but he thought that she would know if he didn’t tell the truth.   
“I’m doing nothing, I have a fortune in money and don’t really need to do anything but after her... I just couldn’t continue anything.”   
Instead of seeming weirded out by him she smiled sadly.  
“That’s alright, everyone needs time to heal.”   
He felt his heart swell at her kind words. 

The dinner continued for several hours and courses. The food was delicious but the conversation was even better. He found her extremely intelligent and beautiful. Not just because of her looks but her mind was just as fascinating to him, he always preferred someone who was very intelligent. Someone who could hold their own with him, even though he secretly thought that maybe she could surpass him in every way. But she was kind and soft, her hand somehow finding its way into his as they walked down Main Street.   
“Will you tell me now?”  
“Tell you what Enryous, Ive been telling you things all night”  
He smiled and leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
“Your name lovely”  
She giggled.  
“I completely forgot, my name’s Anna. I know its not Egyptian like my heritage but my Egyptian name is to hard to pronounce.”   
“Well Anna I’m glad to meet you. Finally.”  
He chuckled, grasping her hand bringing it to his lips to press a kiss against her palm. He felt her pulse flutter under his his fingers, smiling up at her he offered to walk her home. The dragoness accepted. 

It wasn’t a long walk but the night air was cool and Anna had her arm linked with his. IT had been a long time since he had been this comfortable with someone. He asked her if she liked living above her business. She hesitated but eventually admitted to him that she would like to be out of the busy Main Street sometimes. It was all just so loud all of the time, sound and emotion wise.   
“But Hector keeps me company. So I’m not alone.”   
She smiled at him, waiting for the jealous streak to flare. Hector who the bloody hell was this hector fellow, who ever he was he was going to rip him limb from limb. No one touches her. Enryous thought violently not realizing that Anna was feeling and reading him the whole time. 

“Enryous, darling Hector is my cat.”  
The grey drake blew huffy breath out into the night, he had been fooled and he wouldn’t mind if he kept being fooled. 

“What kind of cat?” He asked her after a moment when his pulse wasn’t hammering in his ears any longer. She was still grinning ear tip to ear tip at him.   
“Oh he’s this fat tabby I rescued when he was just a teeny tiny kitten.” She pantomimed how tiny he had been with her hands. By the time they reached the apartment she had told him Hector’s entire life story, most of it very uneventful in the life of a cat. But it was her voice that entranced him, that soft melodic voice that crawled its way under his skin making him want more and more.   
“I would love to meet him, hector I mean.”  
Anna thought for a moment before stopping infront of him.   
“That would be fine Enryous but you have to understand that I’m not one of these dragonesses who fuck on the first date. Ok?”

The drake was taken a back for a moment but he understood, she was a modern dragoness. When he was dating Tam sex was almost like a hug and a kiss. Even if she was a late dynasty Egyptian dragon, things had been even stranger and far more different then.   
“I wasn’t expecting anything to be honest with you Anna.” He suddenly realized that that came out wrong when her face fell, so he corrected himself.   
“You are a dragoness of strong morales and honesty. I will wait for you, if you would even want me at all.”  
She looked up at him her face serene.   
“You are a good dragon Enryous. Come meet my fat tabby.”  
Anna lead an Enryous was left to look at the perky backside of hers as she walked up the steps, that was almost enough to undo him from what he just said. Even though he would never do something so vile to try and take advantage of her, his mind still wondered what it would be like to be between those thighs of hers. 

The drake thought her apartment to be too small for someone like her. Her personality to big for the space. She offered him tea and he accepted sitting down on the couch. A very fat tabby cat lumbered up next to him, placeing his very pointed front feet on his leg looking up at him with round gold eyes. He had met a few animals in his day that he felt were highly intelligent, this cat was not one of them. But he liked him for some reason. He looked like a ball of dough that was rolled in orange peels. Anna returned to the living room with a pot of tea she looked at her cat that was now laying half of his fat body over Enryous’s legs.   
“He seems to like you.”   
The male drake just smiled at her one hand petting the cat and the other reaching out to take the tea from her.  
“He’s very sweet , and very fat.”  
She let out a loud bark of laughter startling Hector causing him to jump from his lap. Anna called her apologies out to her companion. She moved to the couch sitting close next to him so that she was practically leaning against him. He could smell her scent and it drove him mad.

“You have a lot of self control for an Alpha. Ive met a few who would have had me up against a wall back in the club.”

Enryous looked down at her.  
“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and yes what you did to me at the club made me want to pin you against something and take you right then and there. But unlike most alpha males, as rare as they are. Most do not respect a woman or the choice for her to freely choose her partners as she wishes. I respect everything about your sex and always will, I have seen extremely strong woman in my time each time they were more impressive then any alpha male I’ve ever met. Including my self.”

Anna didn't know what to say to that, so instead she just crained her neck up pressing a light kiss to his lips. He reached down brushing his hand over her cheek before pulling back to her smiling a shy smile.

“If I stay and continue that I wont be able to stop, and you’ll break your rule.”

She smiled at him and then agreed, walking him to the door promising to call tomorrow. He embraced her trying to memorize the smell of her hair, the feel of her scales against his body.  
They parted ways, even if neither of them wanted to. 

“So how was it.”   
He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep last night, his brain racing all night thinking over and over about her. He was not in the fucking mood for Adomini’s mouth.   
“None of your business hatchling.”  
She giggled and stuffed half a piece of toast into her mouth.   
“That good eh?”  
He growled and snapped his teeth at her. She held up her hands in defeat one grasping a buttery piece of toast. He reached over and plucked said toast from her and shoved it into his own mouth, much to her annoyance. 

She woke up with Hector sitting one her chest. Meaning she woke up without any breath in her lungs. Throwing I off the cat she wheezed loudly as she sat bolt up. Flopping down again throwing her hand over her eyes, she felt like she didn't belong in this bed. Feeling like she should be waking up somewhere else, next to someone else. Sighing she got out of bed, walking to the kitchen to feed her fat cat. Her phone was buzzing against the counter, there was a couple texts from clients and one text nestled in the rest of them from Enryous. He texted her good morning. She blushed bright and clutched her phone with both hands.  
‘Good morning Enryous.’ She texted back to him. She boosted herself onto the counter and waited. He texted her back quickly.  
‘Good Morning Anna’

She smiled holding her phone with two hands as Hector tried to jump onto the counter, failed miserably, smacking his fat body against the side of the cabinet.She giggled and reached down her tail balancing her, petted her darling cat on the head. 

Enryous was watching his phone when he sent the text if she would like to visit him at his home today, to meet Adomini. This was nerve wracking to him, it was like hatchlings bringing a new fancy home. She didn’t respond right away, his anxiety spiking tremendously. 

‘Sorry Enry, Hector tried to jump on the counter and he smacked himself against the cabinet trying to jump up and I couldn’t stop laughing.’

He chuckled and Adomini raised her head. 

“Is that her?”  
He nodded at his daughter.   
“Is she really nice?” Her voice was soft.  
Enryous looked over at her, those wide golden eyes staring at her. She was afraid, she was afraid to let anyone else in afraid she was going to loose someone else that she cares about. 

‘Sure I’ll come over Enry’ She texted back, perfectly timed. 

The drake smiled, went and pulled his daughter into a hug,   
“Well you can decide for yourself, she is going to be coming over today to meet you.”

She nodded into his chest then pulled back, quickly leaving the kitchen. Adomini had never been a hatchling that like to be weak, never ever wanted to even hint at it. The death of Tam hit her hard. He sighed and turned to the destroyed house and promptly let out a stream of curses realizing that he would now have to clean this place. 

Anna was surprised by many things when she arrived in her beat up sierra brown VW bug to Enryous’s home. First, it was massive bigger then any house she had ever seen before and palaces didn’t count. That was a long time ago. Second, the peony plants that were planted along the perimeter. It was a sweet touch that she had never in a million years had thought that Enryous would be a plant person.   
Walking up to the porch, she fiddled with her grey dress it was her most modest one she owned. Everything else but grey clashed with her scales usually. She didn’t want to seem flashy or in your face. With a deep breath she knocked on the door. A black and gold dragoness opened the door, her body clad in white silk almost in an Egyptian sort of style with part of the dress dragging upon the ground. The dragoness didn’t seem to mind much.   
“You must be Anna. Welcome, I’m Adomini.”  
Fuck that was Adomini, shit she’s beautiful and powerful looking and shiiittt. Anna’s mind imploded in on itself.   
“I’m Anna.” She said swiftly holding out a hand, Adomini smiled and shook it. THey walked together into the dining room where Enryous had his entire head in the oven cursing out the Ham.   
“Fucking thing.”  
Adomini cleared her throat and he jumped. 

“What the fuck Adomini god damn it.” He stood up after hitting his head on the inside of the oven turning and seeing Anna there promptly died a little inside. 

“Brought your lover dad.”  
Anna choked and Enryous glared daggers at his smiling daughter. 

“Is the ham behaving Enry?” Anna asked softly, he grinned at her and wiped his talons on his pants.   
“It better be now. Welcome.” He reached out a hand and pulled her to him. God she smelled like jasmine, this was gonna be a long night. 

At least Adomini behaved at dinner, no more lover comments which was a good thing to preserve Enryous’s sanity. He most certainly wanted to make that dragoness his lover if she wanted it, without any hesitation. And on the dinner table, at that very moment. He growled in his throat as he tossed the now dirty pan into the sink. He was so fucking pent up, she had a way of doing that to him. The drake didn’t hear her come in or slip behind him. Though he did feel when she slipped her hands around his waist and onto his chest. His breath left him as he felt her press herself against his back.   
“Thanks for the dinner Erny it was lovely. “   
He rumbled an unknown response back to her, his mind was trying to process the feeling of how good her body felt against his. How her hands moved across his chest as she spoke to him. Not that he could tell ya what she said. 

“Your distracted tonight Enry.” She stood on her tippy toes to nuzzle at his ear and neck.  
“Thinking about anything particular.” She asked, her breath soft against his neck. 

He almost barked at her, he almost said that it was her. Her body in that fucking dress that teased him with her large breasts. Or her smells the jasmine from the baths or the smell of earth, the smells of the desert that he remembered from the good times in Egypt. Or the smell of her arousal between her legs that was making his member between his legs throb. He couldn’t tell her any of that, what would she think of him. So he said the next best thing.

“I don’t know.”  
She giggled at him and came around to the front of him. Her black tongue flicking out at she hissed humorously at him.   
“Such a liar, I would think how old you are you would be better at it then this.”

She didn’t need to look down to see what she did to him. She had known the first time that they met what she did to him. The hold that she had on him, the power, the control she had. She could make him bow if she wanted to. But, what’s the point in that, there was no fun in bossing someone Like him around sooner or later they would bite back. 

“Anna.” 

The dragoness grinned at him before reaching out and running her hand over the bulge in his pants, a feather touch. 

“What Enryous? What do you want?” Her tail flicked as she felt her self become slick between her legs. He growled at her, a low sensual bone shaking growl. She smiled and moved forward. Putting a hand on his chest before pushing past him. 

“Now dear Erny we can’t let that darling pie that Adomini baked go to waste now can we. Come along.” She walked out of the kitchen a grin on her lips, she would make him wait. 

The fucking bitch. He thought as he stood there is cock tenting his pants the smell of her all over him and her not to be found. He growled, then turned and slammed his fist down on the granite counter top so hard that he cracked it. Causing him to curse even more. 

“What’s his problem?” Adomini asked as she handed a plate of blueberry pie to Anna. Anna grinned at her.   
“Don’t worry about him dear, he’s just frustrated is all.”   
The black dragoness cocked her head, then sniffed the air.   
“Oh, he’s not the most pacient dragon there is you know.”  
Anna grinned.   
“I’m aware of that, and I’m still gonna make him wait. “ Adomini shook her head, saying that she wanted to be out of the house when he finally lost it. They ate for a moment before Anna frowned. 

“Adomini Are you ok with me being here, courting your sire.”  
Adomini shrugged.   
“Not really my place to comment.”  
“Yeah it is, I mean he’s your sire.”  
Adomini sighed.   
“ He doesn’t need Tam back, and neither do I. I don’t need a mother, I have my biological one anyway. HE needs a partner a stable one that can handle him and not just run away from him when she cant handle it. I just need a friend.” 

Anna didn’t answer for a moment before reaching out and grasping the black dragoness’s hand.   
“I’ll be what you need and nothing more. Alright?”  
Adomini smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome Adomini.”

He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. Somewhere in his mind he was glad that Adomini and her were getting along but he needed Adomini to disappear for a while. When his daughter came back into the kitchen her eyes settled on the massive crack in the granite counter top then they roamed to her sire. She nodded at him, picked up her coat and left. Fucking finally. 

Anna smiled as she sensed Adomini leave, she knew what was coming and she was prepared for it. With a yank her dress came off revealing the full set of lingerie that she had underneath. It was black with pearls in laided inside of the bra. When he came around the corner he stopped dead, his mouth hanging open. 

“Vixen.”  
He came up to her running his hands up her sides. With a breath he asked her.   
“May I?”  
She smiled at him.   
“Of course love.”  
With a growl he kissed her, his arms crushing her against him. Hers going around his neck pulling him even closer to her. He groaned after a moment pulling back to lick and kiss at her neck devouring the taste of her scales. She moaned throwing her head back to give him more room, before smiling and pulling out of his arms to grab onto him and push him onto the couch. Huffing when he landed he watched as she slunk up to him, like a cat stalking her prey. Her hands rubbing up his legs every place she touched even with clothing on burned like she set him on fire. The drake groaned and tried to touch her, she hissed at him and batted his hands away. Her hands reached his chest and promptly ripped through his shirt, buttons popping going everywhere. He didn’t care. Those hands running over his stomach and chest making him throb and groan as she straddled him but not touching anything that could give him any sort of relief. She leaned down kissing him softly before pulling back and kneeling in front of him. That act nearly undoing him, she was a tease and the very best kind of one. 

Hands ran up his thighs before getting to the button on his pants, her blue ice eyes looking up at him.   
“May I?”  
He huffed, no female had ever asked him that.   
“ Yes” He hissed.  
Deft fingers opened the button on his pants then stripping them down to his ankles. His blue cock throbbing in the cool air directly in-front of her face.   
“Damn Enry.”   
He chuckled. Her hand reaching out encompassing his massive cock, before moving closer. Those blue eyes looked up at him, that black tongue coming out and wrapping around his cock before she took it into her mouth. The sensation was unlike any he had ever felt before. He outright moaned his hands tangling into her hair as her tongue squeezed around his blue cock. That scent of his engulfing her as she sucked on him his taste driving her wild the heat between her legs intensifying to the point of whimpering need. The cock slid down her throat effortlessly down to the knot which was to big to even attempt to take inside of her muzzle. She whined around it and while bobbing her head up and down began to squeeze his knot. He howled and erupted down her throat, normally he would have been embarrassed by his stamina but she made his so mad with lust that he didn’t even care. 

Anna swallowed his hot potent cum down her throat and loved every minute of it. She wanted him inside of her to feel what this massive tasty thing in her mouth would be rubbing inside of her slit. She pulled off and licked her lips licking the taste of him from her lips. HIs cock still throbbing in front of her, she pulled her underwear down her legs and straddled him. He bucked up as he saw her wet slit, as the scent of it permeated his nose. He growled and reached up again to touch her and she welcomed it. Claws ripped through her bra as she rubbed her slit on his cock before slowly pressing it into her slit. 

He watched her throw her head back as he stretched her, feeling her walls encompass him for the first time was something that he would never forget. She was tight and hot and so fucking beautiful as she took his entire length inside of her. Taking a moment she wrapped her hands around his neck steading herself, looking down at him.   
“Do I feel good En? Like all you imagined I would.”   
He groaned and moved slightly inside of her, causing a whine to slip from her. Her body was so responsive to him that slight movements made her react. Like when his tongue slithered out and licked at her breast, she shivered and moaned as she began to move her hips. He let go of her bringing his hands up to cup her generous breasts teeth nipping at her nipples before pulling her down and licking at her scales. He felt her tongue at his throat her teeth at his pulse point, her whine as he bucked wildly inside of her. Those teeth as they nipped and nibbled at him her claws digging into his shoulders as she rode him. She was a goddess, a queen, his mate. He bit her as she came on him, as her teeth sank into his shoulder muscle. His cum exploding inside of her, she screamed his name as he moaned hers against her neck. She was his and he was hers. 

When they came down, he pulled out of her and admired her slit for the first time before lapping slightly at it, not wanting to remove any of the cum. She whined and shivered batting him away. 

“I guess I get to move into this house then eh?”  
He chuckled and swatted her on the bottom.   
“ Yes little love.”  
She grinned and then sat up placing herself in his lap.   
“I’m bringing hector.”  
“Of course love.”  
“And I want another kitten.”  
He sighed and kissed between her horns.   
“Ok love, we can get another kitten.”  
She purred, and nuzzled against him. He smiled and held her tight.


End file.
